Kovu and Speedy: The Movie
Chris1701's movie-spoof of "Tom and Jerry: The Movie". It will be on YouTube. Cast *'Tom Cat - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard)' *'Jerry Mouse - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes)' *'Robyn Starling - Penny (The Rescuers)' *'Aunt Figg - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers)' *'Lickboot - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers)' *'Ferdinand - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers)' *'Puggsy - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound)' *'Frankie Da Flea - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound)' *'Straycatchers - Hades (Hercules), and Jafar (Aladdin; 1992)' *'Dr. Applecheeks - Clayton (Tarzan)' *'Daddy Starling - Fagin (Oliver & Company)' *'Captain Kiddie - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range)' *'Squawk - Mzingo (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard)' *'The Bulldog - Reggie (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure)' *'The Alleycats - Ozone, Nitro and the Alley Cats (The Secret Life of Pets)' *'Droopy - Pedro (Lady and the Tramp)' Scenes *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 01 - Opening Credits' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 02 - Moving Out/Reggie Chases Kovu' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 03 - Wham Bam Boom' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 04 - Kovu and Speedy Meet Boomer and Dinky ("Friends to the End")' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 05 - Caught by Hades and Jafar/The Alley Cats ("What Do We Care")' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 06 - Kovu and Speedy Meet Penny/Penny's Sad Story' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 07 - Meet Madame Medusa ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word")' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 08 - Kovu and Speedy vs. Brutus and Nero' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 09 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Madame Medusa' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 10 - Meet Clayton (God's Little Creatures)' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 11 - Escape' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 12 - "I Miss You"' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 13 - Kovu, Speedy, and Penny Rowing the Raft' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 14 - Reward' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 15 - Alameda Slim and Mzingo (I'd Done It All)' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 16 - Alameda Sim & Mzingo Chase Speedy/Kovu and Speedy Save Penny' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 17 - Let's Get Them!' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Finale' *'Kovu and Speedy: The Movie part 20 - End Credits' Gallery Kovu.jpg|Young Kovu as Tom Cat. 83ac0336a3dc68eb6e334192e88d44a1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as Jerry Mouse. Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Robyn Starling. Madame-Medusa .png|Madame Medusa as Aunt Figg. Mr. Snoops.png|Mr. Snoops as Lickboot. Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus & Nero as Ferdinand. Mr-boomer-the-fox-and-the-hound-4.85.jpg|Boomer as Puggsy. Mr-dinky-the-fox-and-the-hound-3.32.jpg|Dinky as Frankie Da Flea. Naom_581b25b11576c.jpg|Hades as Straycatcher #1. Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Straycatcher #2. Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Dr. Applecheeks. Fagin.jpg|Fagin as Daddy Starling. Mr Alameda Slim (HOTR).jpg|Alameda Slim as Captain Kiddie. Mzingo-img.png|Mzingo as Squawk. Reggie-(Lady_and_the_Tramp_2).jpg|Reggie as the Bulldog. BOOMGERS201606200106MASCOTAS.jpg|Ozone and his gang as the Alleycats. Pedro_LATT.jpg|Pedro as Droopy. Category:Chris1701 Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs